The Bird and The Beast
by juniperlei
Summary: A Beast Boy who was raised by Slade (now called Khimera) watches a certain caged Bird. Tensions rise and the Bird brings out the Beast in Logan. One Shot Dark!Beast Boy


**I Don't own Teen Titans. If you want more of this story go to my profile and it is called Khimera. **

**The Cover picture for this story was made by dou-hong and its called BB's Walk on the wild Side** **look it up on deviantart its a great picture! **

**The Bird and the Beast**

Logan watched Robin pace his room back, and forth clearly agitated. Logan being literally a fly on the wall (well technically ceiling) the boy wonder had nearly no chance of noticing him. Most people don't, except Slade he can never sneak up on that guy, not that he'd want to now…, but childhood boredom had led to some attempts in his younger years.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Robin's foot falls stop, Logan then laughed in his mind when he saw Robin studying the walls, and door possibly looking for weaknesses and almost lost it when he started to fiddle with the vent.

'Yeah I'm sure you can fit through there genius!' he thought sarcastically.

He kept his place on the ceiling, watching Robin knock on the walls, check the door four times at least, until his impatience and boredom got to him and he decided to do something fun.

He'd have to wait for the right moment though, his timing had to be perfect. He grinned in his mind and then started to wait.

Then Robin started to turn his back to him to face the right wall.

Soon as robin was facing the wall seemingly studying it Logan made his move.

Dropping down behind Robin quietly he leaned in over his shoulder, and calmly asked "whatcha doin?"into Robin's ear.

Who practically jumped ten feet in the air and almost kicked him. Of course Logan dodged his kick smoothly.

Logan then fell over laughing "Dude that was priceless" he clutched his side as he laughed.

"You where all like" and he made a terrified face "Fucking epic man" he laughed some more before his guffaws slowed to giggles and then his trademark cheeky smirk took over his face.

By this time Robin was red in the face, and gaping at Logan or Khimera in Robin's mind.

Robin was really confused of course Khimera made sarcastic remarks at the Titans and messed around with them but he never showed so much emotion , never would he have thought Khimera the killer, thief, hacker, mad mans apprentice, would ever be so, so human. Almost like a normal teen playing pranks and messing around.

The Boy wonder shook his head 'No' he's nothing close to human he kills people sometimes innocent people, had tried to kill me and my team, and willingly works for a psycho path. 'He's evil no matter how he acts'.

'I'm imprisoned and the Titans are in danger because of him, hes not human"! suddenly angry again at Slade, his predicament and this damned room, he kicked at Khimera, who jumped backwards and avoided it.

"Dude it was just a joke man, you hero types are so uptight" He continued to dodge Robin's punches and kicks.

"It's your fault and your precious Master's fault!" he screamed at Khimera while throwing a punch at the green teen's face who caught it, and frowned at Robin.

"Throwing a temper tantrum never knew Batman's sidekick was such a cry baby"! he taunted as his frown turned to a smirk. "And here I was hoping for some company of my age group".

Robin growled at the changeling and kicked at him, making Logan have to jump back.

"Don't ever say His name you have no right, and I'll never be friends with a monster like you!"

Logan's world turned red with anger at the M word. "Monster" he said menacingly he appeared suddenly in front of Robin and gripped his neck tightly as he hoisted him up into the air and held him there squirming.

"Monster you say? What right do YOU have to call ME a monster, murderer, yes, thief, yes, assassin, definitely, but a MONSTER! You heroes think your so great, 'saving the world'. Where where the 'heroes' u when my parents drowned, where were the 'heroes' when I was starving and homeless, WHERE, OH TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK! WHERE THE HEROS WHEN I WAS CAPTURED AND TREATED LIKE A ANIMAL!" some of his spit flecked Robins face as he screamed at him and shook him.

"I'll tell where! In their nice and cozy sparkly cities with all their precious fame and glitz, getting medals for useless acts! While people die and starve because of their apathy" he paused and watched as robin started to tug at his hands trying to remove them.

His tone then became quieter and more respectful as he continued. "With no 'heroes' in sight Slade, the supposed 'villain' saved me, gave me food, shelter, treated me like something other than an animal, he made me his apprentice and treated me almost like a son and showed me what is necessary for TRUE justice."His anger then swelled again.

He threw Robin against the wall and then pinned his dazed body down on the floor.

"I've done more for humanity than you will ever hope to do, I steal from those corrupt business people you support, I get rid of the leeches that live in your polluted governments that you the 'heroes' so loyally protect, I kill the scum you leave alive! I make the streets safer with each theft and each kill, and when Slade unites the world and starts the era of True justice under his rule I'll be there by his side not as a monster, but as his apprentice and a TRUE hero! You are lucky you are now apart of our great plans, you are LUCKY you are here, that Master has chosen you as his second apprentice! And in time you will like it and see what TRUE justice is, and see that it's not me but 'heroes' who are the monsters!" he got off Robin and kicked his side.

He kept shaking in fury the more aggressive animals kept howling, at him, to maim him, to shred him, to kill him.

He had to get out of her or he'd kill him right here. He had to calm himself he couldn't let his anger control him.

He did like Slade taught him and took a breath and then slowly let it out.

The anger started to dissipate he glanced at robin and grimaced he shouldn't have thrown him against the wall the boy blunder now had a gash on his face, and Logan could see signs of bruising on his neck. He almost went to far, Slade would have been very mad if he severely harmed the human traffic light. He sighed to himself and released his left over anger and turned into a fly and left through the vent.

**Yeah Beast Boy was somewhat OOC because hey he was raised by Slade. This was something I wrote in my spare time. If you found this enjoyable read and review and read the story I made for the reviwers who wanted it its called Khimera.**


End file.
